Electronic devices may include displays to present content to users. Content may include text, images, videos, and so forth. In some instances, displays and/or electronic devices may be covered with fabrics or other covers. For example, users may personalize devices using fabrics or other covers to make the device aesthetically pleasing and/or to resemble furniture or art pieces. However, such covers may reduce visibility of displays. In some instances, fabrics may cause a venetian blind effect that limits viewing angles of displays. Accordingly, device covers with reduced negative impact on visibility of displays may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.